


Your Voice

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (idk what happened Cas kind of got away from me there...), (on Castiel's side), (well I say ending...), Angst, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Famous Dean, Happy Ending, Just a tiny bit I promise, M/M, Smut, Voice Kink, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester. A musician. He plays guitar and he sings. That's all people know. No one - except for his agent - knows who he is. He's a mystery and apparently people are quite into that.</p><p>So what happens when Dean Winchester meets his biggest fan: Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



For a change Dean's not sitting in his favourite bar - The Roadhouse - because said bar is closed and Dean just really needed a drink. His choice of bar was a bad one seeing as the speakers shouted out his albums on loop. It's called Winchester-night and he wouldn't have thought that his own voice could annoy him this much. He could leave, yeah, but he just has no energy left. He's been recording the past few days almost without break because his album is due next week and he wasn't satisfied by the takes they had… so yeah it's been rough and he's tired and also nervous because there are a few songs he's not really sure will be liked by his-

"Awesome music, right?" He hears a guy next to him. He looks up and is prepared to tell the guy to fuck off but what he sees almost knocks him out of his chair. 

"I guess." He says because he really doesn't know what to say. He can't really agree and the guy is too fucking pretty for him to deny it.

"I love his music. I'd die to see his face." Dean had to bite back a laugh instead he looks over the guy again. Dark curls, brown or black, blue eyes, big and holy fuck how can eyes be that blue, delicate features and a dark scruff which Dean really wants to feel on… well, he's skinny but also somehow muscled, his skin not pale but not as tanned as you'd expect someone in LA to be.

"Castiel." The guy says, sitting down on the stool next to him.

"Dean." He says, grinning at the guy. His eyes go wide for a second but then he relaxes, leaning onto the bar.

"Interesting." Castiel answers. 

"Yeah… you have no idea how much 'Wait, THE Dean's' I get. As if there was only one person in America who 's called Dean." He says. "Castiel isn't that usual." 

"Named after an angel, don't ask." He says. Dean laughs at the eye roll and Castiel joins his laugher. 

Talking to Castiel is easy and somehow relaxing. He totally forgets to worry about his new album and recording songs and so on.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asks after half an hour of conversation and really not subtle flirting. 

"'course, your place?" Dean nods because it's practically down the road. 

 

He only just pulled the door close when Castiel is pressing him against the wall, kissing him. His hands fly up to tangle in those messy curls, pulling him closer. He grinds against him, feeling him hard against his thigh.

 

Dean wakes up with a gentle weight on his chest the next morning, dark brown curls tickling his neck. He sighs happily and wraps his arms around Castiel who stirs slightly and peeks up at him through thick, black lashes.

"Mornin'" Cas mumbles. Dean presses a kiss on top of his head.

"Morning." He answers. Cas shifts closer to him, moving up the bed a little and resting his head next to Dean's on the pillows.

"Hey." He says. Dean leans in and kisses him softly.

"Hey." He answers. Cas arms wrap around him and pull him closer, their chests touching and moving against each other. Then Dean's phone rings.

"Sorry." He mumbles and rolls away from Cas on the bed, fishing for his jeans and pulling the phone out of his pocket. 'Sammy'

"What's up?" He asks, rolling onto his back.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean frowns and then looks at the clock. 

"Fuck." He cursed. "I'm coming… just fifteen minutes okay?" 

"Dean ,what-" He hangs up and turns to Cas. 

"Sorry, I've got to go." He says, leaning in and kissing him again. "Work." He explains as he gets up. Cas props himself up on his elbows, half exposed and hair ruffled by sleep. He looks amazing.

"Damn…" Dean says, his eyes travelling over his body. "Just… you know where the shower is, you can make yourself breakfast" Dean says and then turns at the door. "And Cas, I'd like to see you again so just… leave your number, okay?" Cas's face lit up with a smile. 

"Okay." He says. Dean smiled like an idiot all the way to the studio.

 

The first thing he did when coming home was calling Cas - who had left a note on the kitchen table with a lot of filthy things and his phone number. 

"Hello?" Dean heard the rough voice.

"Hey, handsome." Dean said. Cas laughed. 

"Dean." He said. 

"You expecting someone else?" Dean asked.

"No just… didn't expect you to call that soon." Cas answered.

"Well, I really want to see you again. So how about we go out for dinner some time soon.

"Sounds good." Cas said. "When?" Dean went over his schedule mentally.

"How about tomorrow?" Dean suggested. Cas agreed.

 

They had a few more dates before actually considering themselves a couple and it was just like that first day. Talking was easy and it was making Dean feel relaxed and free not to mention the epic sex.

Dean was happier than he had been in a long time. If only Cas didn't have the awesome idea to have a date at a karaoke bar.

 

"Are you stupid or something?" Sam asked, bursting into Dean's flat. 

"I'm certainly trying very hard not to quote Forrest Gump right now…" Dean answered. 

"Dean this is serious. This is something you've been on my ass about for years and years. I worked my butt off getting you in the industry without showing you to anyone, getting enough trustful people to tape and cut your music!" Sam called. 

"Alright, take it down a bit, it's not a big deal it's just-" 

"A goddamn karaoke night!" Sam yelled. "I mean even if no one believes it if anyone recognizes your voice and you have a recognizable voice, Cas definitely will! The man is like your biggest fan." 

"Listen, I tried to get this idea out of his head but I just couldn't convince him and you know I am absolutely rubbish at resisting puppy eyes!" Dean said. "I won't sing. I'll just make up an excuse or something." 

"Well it's your relationship that's gonna fall to pieces if he finds out who you are." 

"He's not going to… not until I'm ready." Dean mumbled. 

 

"I can't believe you finally agreed to this." Castiel grinned as he dragged Dean along to the karaoke bar. 

"You were doing puppy dog eyes and you were also naked. What was I supposed to do?" Dean asked. Castiel grinned and moved a little closer to his boyfriend, putting one arm around his waist. 

"You're right. You didn't stand a chance." Castiel grinned and Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the smaller man into the bar with him. He tried to worry about being randomly selected or something but Castiel was just too happy as there were all kinds of nostalgic songs and not too good singers. Castiel spent a lot of time dancing with Dean. 

Until the special for the night began which was a random select from the bar's playlist and then picking either a volunteer or a random person to do the song. Dean bit his lip as he saw the title of one of his newest songs appear on the screen. He'd written it for Cas or about Cas which of course meant he always had it stuck in his head when he was with him so he was humming it quite often around Cas only barely keeping himself from full on singing.

Before Dean knew what happened Cas was pulling him towards the stage. 

"A volunteer!" The host called, pointing at Dean. 

"Please don't do this to me." Dean mumbled.   
"Come on, you love this song." Castiel said. Dean wanted to protest but then there was a spotlight on him and everyone was watching and this wasn't gonna end well. Dean just glared at Cas. "I'll make it up to you." Castiel grinned and pushed Dean up the steps and onto the stage. 

"Great, what's your name?" The host asked. Dean sighed.   
"Dean." He said and several people laughed. 

"Perfect!" The host called. "Let's see if we got ourselves another amazing voice called Dean!" He handed Dean the microphone and Dean took a breath. 'Well definitely not another…' he thought to himself and then heard the playback start. He glanced at Cas who had moved directly in front of the stage. 

Dean was hesitant at first not putting his soul into the song but he saw the realization of Castiel's face anyway. He saw his lover freeze with shock and his eyes fill with disbelief and betrayal. He figured to just fuck it and put everything he had into the song, singing it to Cas, hoping to god that he realized that it was about him. That Dean actually meant it when he sang how much it hurt to put on a mask for the person he loves - over the years Dean had become a master at keeping pronouns out of his lyrics. 

Dean ended the song and remembered that there were other people than him and Cas. The host was staring at him with his mouth wide and the audience was stunned silent until one or two broke out in applause and they everyone was screaming for an encore and Dean lost himself in the feeling of it for a moment before he saw Castiel hurry out of the bar.

"Sorry… gotta get up early tomorrow." Dean lied and jumped off the stage, handing the microphone to a random dude in the crowd and ran after Cas. 

"Cas please stop!" Dean called as he was almost caught up with his boyfriend. 

"Tell me this isn't true!" Castiel called, turning around and facing Dean. "Tell me I'm imagining things, tell me you're still who I know, tell me you haven't been lying to me since the second sentence you said to me!" 

"I am still the man you know." Dean said. "And I am so terribly sorry I-" 

"No, Dean." Castiel said. "I thought I was important to you." 

"You are, Cas." Dean tried. Castiel shook his head. 

"Why the hell should I believe you Dean Smith?!" Castiel called. Dean clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. 

"Because I love you." Dean said. "Because how the hell was I supposed to handle this?!" 

"You could've told me-" Castiel started. 

"Castiel, please, can we talk about this at home?" Dean asked. Castiel clenched his jaw. "Please." 

"Why?" Castiel asked. 

"Because I want to explain this to you- this is the most important thing in my life… this and you." Dean took a step toward Castiel. "I need you to understand this." Castiel gave a short nod. The walk to Dean's apartment was one of the most awkward things he had ever experienced. 

 

"I'm listening." Castiel said as they arrived. He crossed his arms over his chest still standing in Dean's tiny hallway. 

"Please just listen until I'm done okay." Dean said and Castiel nodded. "Alright, I've always loved music… so much, ever since I sang with my mother while baking. It's always a place to run for me… It's home. It's what I do best and everyone I ever met told me I could be rich and famous, adored by millions and a role model. The modern fairy tale, that's all people see. But it's also being taken apart by media and chased by paparazzi. And no one would take the time to really think about my music if they could think about my life. All that I am is in my music from missing my mother to loving you." 

"I can understand that Dean. Why couldn't you tell ME?" Castiel asked. 

"We met in a bar and we had sex and I had no clue I was stumbling on the-" Dean licked his lips. "How the hell was I supposed to know that I was going to fall in love with you… we're getting to know each other, Cas. And in case you haven't notice you haven't actually said 'I love you'. This is young, our relationship and I don't want to lose you. Whether it's because you can't forgive me for lying… or for only loving me because Dean fucking Winchester. I couldn't take that, you only being with me for money." 

"I love you." Castiel said. "You and your music… which essentially the same. I know we're not together long but I trust you… I just want you to do the same." 

"There is only this one thing that I haven't told you… well obviously I'm not a mechanic although I was at some point. You can ask me anything I will answer you honestly without holding back. But that secret is what allows to make the music I've always wanted to make, it means that my fans are really just my fans because they genuinely love my music. There is no better feeling than that… except being with you. Castiel, please, understand."

"I guess you're right." Castiel said. "We are at the very beginning. I just really hate being lied to." Dean nodded and moved closer to Castiel, cupping his face. "I will never lie to you again. And I will do everything in my power to keep that promise." Dean said. Castiel stretched up to kiss Dean and Dean felt a weight lift off his chest and he pulled Castiel in closer moving his hands into Castiel's hair, grabbing onto soft strands. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you-" Dean mumbled against Castiel's mouth. Castiel just smiled and started pulling Dean to his bedroom. 

"I have never seen anyone sing like that." Castiel said, pushing Dean down on his bed. "I'm pretty sure I would've come if I wasn't so goddamn shocked."   
"God-" Dean groaned, watching Castiel straddle him and bend down, grabbing Dean's hands and pulling them up over his head. 

"Sing." Castiel said. "It's always been like that, when I listened to your music, it's always made me all hot and bothered." Castiel moved to lean close to Dean's ear. "Remember the week of your last album coming out?" Dean moaned at the memory. He barely got to reply to any comments or even look at them with Castiel fucking him almost without pause… it had been a bit weird to have sex to your own voice. "Make me come with your voice." Dean sucked in a breath and went through their shared memories briefly he grinned. 

"Six o'clock on Friday evening   
Momma doesn't know she's leaving " Dean started with a smile, remembering a rather long night of Castiel riding him like his life depended on it with the original Garth Brook version playing on a loop. Castiel groaned. 

"'Til she hears the screen door slamming   
Rubber squealin', gears a-jamming   
Local country station just a blaring on the radio   
Pick him up at seven and they're headin' to the rodeo   
Momma's on the front porch screamin' out her warning   
Girl you better get your red head   
Back in bed before the morning." Dean did his very best to stay in key as Castiel started kissing along his neck, moaning at the vibrations of his throat going through his lips. Castiel's hips had started rolling against Dean's and moans were interrupting the quick lyrics. 

"Fuck, Dean!" Castiel called as Dean flipped them around somewhere in the second verse, grinding his hips down, his mouth right next to Castiel's ears, his chest pressed to Castiel's. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's hips. 

Dean soon finished the song with Castiel panting against him, rock hard and desperate for skin on skin touch. Dean continued with a song from his newest album which was just as steamy and just as the one he sang in the bar inspired by Castiel. 

"Fuck-" Castiel gasped. "You fucking wrote this for me-" Castiel groaned. Dean grinned briefly before carrying on his tongue peeking out in short breaks between the verses.

"Dean, Dean, Dean-" Castiel chanted bucking up against him. Dean never thought he would ever be singing someone to an orgasm but sure enough before Dean finished the last chorus Castiel was tightening up beneath him, grabbing onto him for dear life as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, leaving his mouth hanging open. 

"Oh good lord this is so hot." Dean mumbled and started to roll his hips against Castiel. Castiel tightened his legs, stilling Dean's movement. 

"No-" Castiel mumbled. "Gonna take care of you-" He rolled them around again and slowly moved down Dean's body, opening his pants swiftly. 

"Cas-" Dean started and was cut off as Castiel took him into his mouth in one smooth go. As hot as Castiel coming on little more than Dean's voice was, Castiel's beautiful lips stretched out Dean's cock were something else entirely. Something that made Dean almost come at once. Castiel was magnificent, giving him exactly what he needed and god so much more. "Cas, fuck-" Dean called, desperate in an embarrassingly short time. "Please-" Dean didn't know what he was begging for.

But apparently Castiel did because he then put one finger to Dean's hole, not quite pushing in but applying pressure and he took as much of Dean's into his mouth as his throat would allow. He then simultaneously pushed in his finger and swallowed.

"CAS!" Dean yelled, his hands fisting in the sheet and his hips bucking into Castiel's mouth. That was another thing Dean loved about his boyfriend he could take a good thrust down the throat without gagging or even complaining more than a playful shove the next day if his voice was hoarse or his jaw aching. Castiel took all of him, pulling away slowly from Dean's cock when he was only twitching minutely, losing little pearls of come. Castiel crawled up to Dean and looked into his eyes as he swallowed and then kissed him, Dean tasting himself in Castiel's mouth more prominently than Castiel's unique taste. 

"Fuck me, you're hot." Dean whispered when Castiel pulled back. 

"Maybe later." Castiel said and laid down next to Dean with his head on Dean's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you would be so kind to give me a minute of your time leave a comment or kudo, nothing will go unread or unappreciated! 
> 
> I love y'all.


End file.
